SSurprise?
by FernFrost
Summary: "Oh, lighten UP! It's not like he doesn't love you anymore, he just needs a good - from this guy, when he's had his fill, he'll come crawlin' back to you in no time-" AU YAOI GilMat
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own hetalia or any of it's characters or ideas. I also do not own the film True Lies, where inspiration and some of this was taken. Those all belong to their respective creators. People who are NOT me._

**RATING:** (M) for swearing. (Y) for YAOI!

**PAIRING:** PruCan/GilMat

**STATUS:** Incomplete

**Word Count:** 1184

_This Fanfiction is an AU yaoi with human names involved and yes, there WILL be bum fun in the end. This is a two shot, I think and has not been beta'd. I do understand there will probably be errors here and there, but I will edit them later on._

_*ghost car- unmarked squad car  
><em>

**xXx*BREAKITHERENAOPLZKTHNXBAI*xXx**

He watched as the young blonde hung up the phone with a suddenly excited look over his face before he scrambled to get his things together to dash out the door. Gil felt a bit of a stagger overcome him as he quickly acted and ducked around a corner, hiding behind one of the grey cubicles cluttered with personal affects in order to keep himself hidden from his little 'wifey'. How could this have happened? There was just no way this was happening. His cell phone was silently vibrating in his pocket, but Gil could not bring himself to awknowledge it. He couldn't even tell if he were standing or sitting anymore. Where did it all go wrong? Matthew got up and gave a bright smile towards a fellow worker who was giving him a thumbs up. He was nervous and yet so excited and thrilled.

"Don't forget to give him my number as well!" She cheered which only caused Matthew's face to bloom in a dark blush with a bit of a chuckle.

"Oh sure." A nervous laugh left him. "Wish me luck!" And as soon as the bright eyed man said it, he was gone. He had disappeared out the door and struck off down the busy streets to flag a cabby down. Gil left the building not long after Matthew but instead of flagging a cab, he walked blindly into the street with a sluggish step and a devestated veil hanging low over him. Cars honked viciously while a large city bus stepped on the brakes quickly, blaring it's horn at the albino as he dragged his feet across the street. Creep creep creep, BRAKE! The bus driver was urging him to move a little faster then he was by aiming to push him out of the way. Gilbert had no care.

It was at this point that Alfred- Gilbert's partner looked up from the burger stand he was eating at. His eyes popped from his skull nearly as hero mode set in and he bolted over towards the bus and Gil. He took Gilbert by the arm quickly to help him move before he punched the bus with his free hand.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He shouted at the bus driver, removing Gil from the street to continue his moping on the sidewalk. "Jesus, Gil! What the hell were you thinking? What's wrong?"

"B-"

"Bus? Yea, the guy was a complete ass!" Gil shook his head, a stinging in his eyes.

"Birdie-"

"Mattie? What about him? Wasn't he at work?"

"Birdie's.. having an affair." The words constricted his throat and tightened his chest, a hard lump settling in place that he couldn't swallow. His heart was breaking apart and he couldn't recollect the pieces that fell. Alfred stared at him for a moment or two, an unreadable expression crossed his face before he gave Gil a hardy pat on the shoulder, gripping him when his hand fell in place.

"WELCOME TO THE CLUB!" He really shouldn't have been reacting this way, but too bad. Gil wasn't even really paying too much attention. "You've finally joined like the rest of us! What did you think was going to happen? You're gone all the time, you're never around. Matthew is a man of flesh and blood." Gil's eyes were unfocused as he stared at the pavement, but an anger was growing deep within him. His hands balled into tightly held fists.

"Not Birdie. He would never do this." He said. "Something's obviously wrong."

"Oh, lighten UP! It's not like he doesn't love you anymore, he just needs a good fuck from this guy, when he's had his fill, he'll come crawlin' back to you in no time-" Alfred suddenly cried out in shock as his back collided with their assigned *ghost car.

"Stop. Trying. To. Cheer. Me. UP!" Gil drew back a fist and drove it straight into Alfred's jaw before he pulled back with a grumble. Alfred stooped over once he was freed from Gil's vicious hold, a hand to his jaw to try and quell the pain.

"FUCK."

**xXx*BREAKITHERENAOPLZKTHNXBAI*xXx**

The sound of forks and knives occassionally striking a plate could be heard as they worked their way through their meal. Matthew was cheerful as always while he went about his business that evening. He had prepared supper in record time and had greeted Gilbert with a sweet kiss when he had returned home from work. Mattie was still a little bit upset with Gil due to the previous night. Matthew had called Gilbert at work and asked if he would be home in time for his birthday- Gil had promised him he would and naught thirty minutes later did Mattie recieve a call from Gil's partner, Alfred, saying that Gil had 'forgotten something at the office'. Matthew knew this was a lie, but he let it slide His husband was a detective, what did he expect?

But all of that was forgotten. Matthew's day had been fantastic right from the start off. This was something Gil could definitely pick up on. He sat at the table across from Matthew while they ate in relative silence. For Gilbert, the tension was thick enough to carve with the steak knife he held in his grip, but he wasn't about to reach to the air to test that theory. He kept staring at Matthew, watching him eat and act as if there was nothing going on. As if there was no affair, as if this was all completely normal! Gil's jaw was set in determination, and he pulled on the best cheerful expression he could get.

"So, I went to your office today, Birdie." He began carefully, watching Matthew with each word that came out. "I was on your side of town and figured I would take you to lunch." Matthew froze for a moment and looked at Gil, a smile pulled over his lips- but Gil could tell it was a little strained.

"Oh really? You must have just missed me." Gil smirked and nodded.

"Yea. So, what happened today?" Weedle weedle weedle.

That was when the story began. Matthew trying to explain his way out of a rock and a hard place. The young Canadian thought he was doing very well at explaining away the afternoon and popped off some story of complete fabrication. Missing papers, broken copiers, an out of the way trip that had to be made. After all, if anything got out everything would be ruined. Matthew didn't want that.

"So an otherwise boring day with a highlighted lunch hour?" Gil forced the chuckle through his gritted teeth before he took another bite from the slab of meat on his plate. A little hint of maple flavouring- what was it with Matthew and maple syrup? He wasn't complaining, but he always found somewhere to put it! Were the possibilities endless? Possibly. He would have to do some of his own experimenting when this mess was sorted and done. Or when the man stealing his Birdie was dead, either of these options were good.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own hetalia or any of it's characters or ideas. I also do not own the film True Lies, where inspiration and some of this was taken. Those all belong to their respective creators. People who are NOT me.

**RATING:** (M) for swearing. (Y) for YAOI!

**PAIRING:** PruCan/GilMat

**STATUS:** In progress

**Word Count:** 1687

I began writing this chapter with it set in mind that this was the end. But it may not be. There may be one or two more chapters coming. We'll see where this leads. YES I realize this maybe and probably is very OC.. it's an AU.. things tend to happen XD

Thanks to everyone for adding this to their favs and watches and for my first reviewer Sexykill69 3

let's get some reviews in pwease~ they motivate me greatly! lol

_* Bunny hug - hoodie. Bunny hug is a term used only in Saskatchewan Canada and cannot be found in use anywhere else in the world. I'm from SK, and using "hoodie" seems like a sick sin to me. I cringe every time I see it written and have been known to shout at people who call it a hoodie.. "IT"S A BUNNY HUG!" Lol._

**xXx*BREAKITHERENAOPLZKTHNXBAI*xXx**

"So, do you want to tell me exactly what about this is normal or okay?" Alfred sat in the back of the van surrounded by equipment and computers with a head set slung around his neck. The van was white and parked around behind Gilbert's home, tucked and out of sight. Al wasn't too pleased about having to sit out here in the damn thing and wait for 'a few minutes' which in Gilbert's native tongue means 'I have no idea, more like a couple of hours' with only a McDonalds big mac to keep him company- but that poor thing had been devoured an hour previous and was now only a wrapper.

Gil stood outside with a waterproof jacket on, just glaring at Alfred with cold eyes.

"Just fucking do it." He snapped, peering over his shoulder back to the house. It was pouring heavy rain- which was a good thing. It meant that Matthew couldn't see him from the window in their bedroom on the second floor. Scarlet orbs shifted and their gaze fixed upon Alfred who was rigging an audio device within Matthew's favourite red *bunny hug. He always wore the damn thing- even to work.

"I'm not sure if this is very heroic.. I shouldn't even be doing this.." Al muttered with a set frown on his face, eyes focused on the work before him as he incerted a small microphone into the material by the hood.

"I'm only helping you because you're my partner.. and a hero never leaves his sidekick hanging." When he finished, he put the bunny hug back into a garbage bag to keep it from becoming wet, and handed it back to the glaring German. Al didn't give a shit, the man was German, Prussia didn't exist anymore... so.. yea. Take that Gil.

Al crinkled his nose a little in irritation and disappointment when Gil just began to walk away from him. He immediately stuck his head outside a little to see what reaction he could get from him.

"What? No 'thank you'!"

Gilbert just ignored him- he was an annoying American anyway. Everyone knew that Prussia was where it was at.

He entered the house and removed his jacket and boots and placed the bunny hug into the closet, hanging it on the padded white hanger that Mattie had specifically put there for his favourite article of clothing. He closed the closet door carefully and headed back up the stairs towards their bedroom, turning off lights as he went and all the while he couldn't stop thinking about who might have been on the other line. Who was taking his Birdie? Who was responsible for invading his home and his lover like that! No one was allowed anywhere near Mattie's ass other then himself.

Gil stripped down and pulled on some pyjama pants- sky blue with little yellow birds all over them and then slipped into bed under the warm sheets. Sheets that might have been just as welcoming to a stranger. He growled a little and his jaw tensed. At this point Mattie exited the bathroom, hitting the lights on his way out. He was dressed in his own red pants with white maple leaves all over them and a white shirt.

"Is something wrong Gilly?" Gil blinked and shook himself from his enraged state.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... you were just kind of staring at the wall like it killed your dog." A look of concern graced his features and furrowed his brow ever so slightly.

"It's nothing to worry about Birdie. I stubbed my toe against the wall, that's all. Come to bed." Matthew smiled and gave a nod before he approached the bed and hopped in immediately snuggling in close and curling up against Gilbert. He pressed a sweet kiss to Gil's lips, just like every night before bed and just like each night Gil turned out the lights. He would find out just what was going on. He could feel it.. the man would die for touching his Mattie.

**xXx*BREAKITHERENAOPLZKTHNXBAI*xXx**

Gilbert and Alfred were sharing a headset. God forbid Al go out and get two, after all there were TWO OF THEM! Their heads were pressed together and strained looks were on their faces as they did their best to focus on the situation and see what was going on. Listening to Matthew mumble quietly making further plans and conversation.

"Holy shit, he really is cheating on you Gil.." Gilbert didn't answer. He felt cold all over. Like ice was settling in his heart and encasing it. How could he?

"Oh, that would be wonderful~" The gentle voice said. Of course they could only hear Matthew, because Alfred, the witless wonder, had only set the volume so high.. ass.

"Tonight at five would be best.. Gilbert doesn't come home until later.. He's usualy late.. Most nights supper gets cold and-" There was a pause. "Yea, it does get a little tiring." The sorrow was evident in his voice. That's what stung Gil the most. Realizing that Matthew was cheating because he was never home to give Birdie the love he needed wanted and deserved to have. Just like anyone, he deserved the attention.

"Gil.. when Arthur cheated on me with that French surrender monkey, I felt like shit too.. but I'm fine now!" He beamed, trying to encourage Gilbert as they removed the headset and turned everything off. "Look, why don't I take you out and we'll go drinking. We'll get completely blitzed and everything will be fine in the morni-"

"NO!" Gil finally looked at Alfred. He grabbed the collar of his shirt. "I'm getting my gun and tonight at five, we're going to my house, and you and I are going to SIT THERE and WAIT FOR HIM!" The snarl was vicious and enough for Alfred to consider changing his pants. "I'm going to catch them in the act. I'm going to walk in there and find out exactly what's going on. I'm going to end this Alfred, and I'm going to end it with my dignity in tact. I'm not going to go out to some bar and get shit faced just because you think it's the best option! No wonder Arthur left you!" He was feeling bitter.

After that, Alfred just went quiet and looked down with a small pout on his face. "That was low.. " He said quietly. Gilbert relaxed some and then frowned..

"Sorry.. "

**xXx*BREAKITHERENAOPLZKTHNXBAI*xXx**

The van rolled up to the side of the house just after five. Gilbert had been nervous all day long, sweating over this final confrontation. He was going to show that guy what for. Maybe not with a gun, that was a moment of brief territorial insanity driven by a breaking heart and an undying love for Matthew and concern for his safety. Al had in fact taken him for a drink or two, but just enough to help settle and relax his half crazed partner.

Now here it had come. Gil swallowed and looked at the house before he got out of the van.

"Hey Gil.."

"Yea?" He looked back at Alfred with an masked face, trying to hide all the emotions he was feeling just then.

"If you need a place to stay after this, my place is always open to you." Al tossed him a spare key for just in case. "I'm going to sit here and wait for you to return.. if you're not back in an hour, I'll go home without you." Gilbert smiled at him.

"Thanks, you may be an idiot, but you're a good guy." With that, Gilbert struck off towards the house, but something odd struck him. There were... a lot of cars just kicking around. He took little notice to this though and went right up to the front door of his house. He very nearly knocked upon the surface before he stopped and smirked. _It's my own house_, he thought, _why the hell am I knocking? I should just walk in_. So that's exactly what he did.

Gil opened the door wide and walked in.

"Birdie! Who the fuck is this guy! Where is h-" He froze. Matthew froze, Arthur and Francis froze.. Ludwig.. Feli? He began to go through and just walked in slowly and looked around. Balloons half strung up, a table being set up with goods spread upon the surface, wrapped items in the corner. Gilbert took the moment and looked up to see a banner with the words 'Congratulations! 5 Years!' He blinked a few times.

"B-Birdie? What's going on?" Mattie immediately frowned, wiping the shock from his face.

"Gilbert! You weren't supposed to see this yet!" He hurried over to him.

"But.. what is it?"

"Gil.. you've been in your position for five years.. I-I wanted to celebrate it because.. you always were saying how you get no recognition at work.. now it's ruined.. " His face fell further. Gilbert's face however did the complete opposite. Everything made sense now, he looked at Matthew.

"Who were you meeting with this morning?"

"A planner.. He's in the kitchen- wait.. did you think?" Gil burst into a mirthful laughter and pulled Matthew close, everyone else just kind of stood there unsure if they should continue or not.

"It's nothing.. sorry! Oh Mattie I'm so happy!" He kissed him deeply and chuckled a little at Matthew's heated blush and embarrassment. "You all just contiue setting up.. I didn't see anything!" With that, he took off and left a very confused household behind him.

Back at the van, Alfred saw Gilbert come running around the corner with a skip in his step and a happy grin. "Oh God, he really did kill him." He got out "Gil! You didn't did you!" He felt himself being swept into a hug and was swung around. "L-Let go! Wow you're in a great mood, why the turn around?" He asked as he was set back down.

"It's nothing." He beamed on "Come on, take me for a few more drinks, we have to kill some time before returning."

* * *

><p>I promised yaoi, next chapter will contain yaoi for all you PruCan fans~<p> 


End file.
